


La goutte d'eau - English Version

by BrightShamrock



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F.R.I.D.A.Y. best A.I., Field Trip, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Steve hugs Peter, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightShamrock/pseuds/BrightShamrock
Summary: A school trip to Stark Industries.Avengers to save the day.A Flash that doesn't know when to shut up.A teacher who should have played his role as a teacher.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 430
Collections: Fics that's a crime not to reread





	La goutte d'eau - English Version

In this Tuesday, Peter was in his sciences class when Mr. Harrington announced an excursion in the Stark Industries premises the following Tuesday. Yes, a school trip to Stark Industries. Obviously, with Parker's luck this had to happen to him. It was a disaster.

Disaster because no one besides Ned and MJ believed he was an intern to Stark Industries and was said to be a liar. However, the papers had all been done and everything was in order. People really believed what they wanted. But because of this, he was harassed by other students ; Flash Thompson being the worst. The teachers, who also did not believe it, closed their eyes or did not deal with conflicts between students.

“So Penis, are you ready to let the world know that you are lying ? You should say by now that you are not an intern, that will save you from being ridiculous.” Flash in all its glory.  
“I'm not lying, I'm really an intern at Stark Industries.” Peter sighed.  
"Right ... And I am dating Black Widow.” Flash sneered as he left after pushing Peter violently against the lockers.

“You know, you should call Mr. Stark in front of him, that would nail his beak. What are you going to do for Tuesday ? Please don't leave me alone !” Ned intervenes.  
“Not worth it, he would say that I paid someone to impersonate Mr. Stark. I doubt that I will not come, Aunt May is not going to let go of me and she might take me there herself if I fake an illness so I'm going to have to go…” Peter replied in a dismal voice.

***

The week and weekend passed quickly, too fast for Peter. Aunt May had signed the authorization and reminded him that he had to go. His weekend at Stark Industries with Mr. Stark was magical ! He had worked in his personal laboratory ; something he did a lot but after all this time it was still magic. They had worked on his costume and other projects such as Black Widow's Widow's Bite, new arrows for Hawkeye, and ideas for innovations for Stark Industries. In parallel, he had spoken with Harley, his boyfriend and another intern of Mr. Stark who had announced to him to be the one who would be the guide for his class. Which greatly reassured him. Mr. Stark had promised not to embarrass him, and although he knew he would, Peter trusted him not to embarrass him _too much_.

***

Tuesday had arrived. The day of his school trip was here. He was waiting in front of the bus with Ned and MJ for Flash to decide to go inside and not to parade in front of the whole class with his air which already announced his future victory. Victory that will be non-existent since Peter _actually_ had an internal status at Stark Industries. Once on the bus, Peter was able to close his eyes and try to rest. He hadn't slept all night over an idea for his costume and spent the night at Stark Industries with Harley by his side. He hadn't slept much the previous weekend so he must have gotten less than twenty-two hours of sleep in four days and mostly worked on coffee.

Once at Stark Industries, the professor made them wait in the lobby.  
“It’s in your best interest to behave properly and to respect the staff who work here. I don't want to hear howls or lies.” he said looking at Peter. "If that is the case, you will get back on the bus immediately and get proper punishment.”

Very well. Even his teacher didn't believe him. The day was looking perfect. Fortunately, he wouldn't be alone !  
“Good morning all ! I'm your guide for today, my name is Harley Keener. I'll pass you a badge for the day - it will be deactivated once you exit SI. It is important that your badge is always visible, our head of security is very picky on this point. If your badge is not visible, you will be escorted to the building entrance. Alright now, I'll call you and you'll come and get him. Betty Brant… Flash Thompson… Ned Leeds… Michelle Jones…”

After everyone got called, he continued. “Okay now everyone has a badge-”  
“Pen-Peter doesn't ! Does that mean he can't come ?” Flash exclaimed with a sneer.  
“No. That means he already has one.” Harley replied calmly. With one movement, his teacher and the other students turned to Peter, except for Ned, MJ and Harley. “Like I said, now we will be able to start the visit. You have all signed non-disclosure agreements ; this means that anything you are going to see or hear should not come out of here, and taking pictures is prohibited. If you don't respect that, just know that our lawyers are the best. Now you must first scan your badge to enter. Like this.” He scanned his badge and the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. was heard “Harley Keener. Authorized access. Level 10.”

“Oh. Don't jump like that, it's just F.R.I.D.A.Y. She is the AI. by Stark Industries. Created by Mr. Stark himself and impossible to hack. Come on now !” And one by one, the students and the teacher passed their badge with F.R.I.D.A.Y. announcing the person's name then “Access authorized. Level 1.” When it was Peter's turn, she announced “Peter Parker. Authorized access. Level 10. Hello Peter, you're here early. Should I tell the Boss ?”  
“Hello F.R.I.D.A.Y. Um, yes, I'm on a school trip. No need, he already knows.” Peter replied, avoiding the looks of his classmates.  
“Very well. Have a nice tour Peter.”

“What do the levels correspond to ?” Betty asked, one of the few not to ask about Peter's status. For the time being. “Level 1 is especially for tours, journalists ; from level 2 to 4 it’s about administration ; level 5 is for interns ; from level 6 to 8 these are the different levels ranging from new staff working after an internship, especially, the directors of different sectors. Levels 9 and 10 are for the Avengers who reside here or come to visit and for their family members when they come. Level 10 is for Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts, Mr. Rhodes and others only.” Harley declared.

Cutting off the threatening stream of questions, Harley began his presentation “Now we'll head to the Stark Industries museum where the major corporate events are housed. Stark Industries was founded in 1940 by Howard Stark. He was a great pioneer in different types of technology and aided the US armed forces with innovative weapons. Upon his death in 1991, Obadiah Stane was appointed interim CEO and in 1992 Tony Stark took up the torch. Since 2008, Mr. Stark has closed the arms division and in 2010 Mr. Stark appointed Pepper Potts as CEO…” Harley continued to speak, pointing to the various important places in the museum.

“Pss… Penis… Hey ! … I am talking to you !” Flash tried to get Peter's attention without success. As he was next to Harley, he absolutely didn't want to look back at him.  
The group then went to the first laboratories to observe the work of the interns. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. floor 40 please.” The elevator went up to the boarding floor and the group walked towards the labs. They could see inside through the windows and they went to the interns to find out what they were working on.

“Good morning all ! I'm Sacha Turn, the head of interns for this floor. You can observe the work and ask your questions. Try to remain calm and to not disturb the interns who are carrying out experiments, it will avoid explosions.” He led them inside the lab while showing them the different workstations.  
“Sir ! Do you take interns who are still in high school ?” Flash asked, giving Peter a pointed look.  
“Well… No… Normally no.” Sacha Turn answered hesitantly. “You can go see the interns now.”  
“Ahah ! I knew you were lying ! How did you do for the guide and this A.I. to work in your scheme ? Liar !” Flash exclaimed silently so as not to get caught.  
“I'm not lying, Flash. I actually work here.” Peter replied with a sigh.  
“Of course. And I am engaged to Black Widow.” Flash scoffed.

“Go back to the turn you two ! And Peter, we'll talk about your behavior and your lies when we get back to school. Prepare yourself for your punishment.” Their professor Mr. Harrington intervenes.  
“But… Sir… I'm not lying ! I swear to you that I really am an intern here !” Peter tried to defend himself without success.

“Peter… Hey Honey… are you okay ?” Harley asked “I heard what they said… you don't want to bring Tony in ?”  
“It's not worth it… They think I'm lying ... It won't change a thing.” Peter replied sadly. “There are only a few hours to go and after that I could go and rest in our room.”  
“Come, stay with me, they won't dare do a thing.” Harley said, taking Peter by the hand.

After the interns labs, the group went to the cafeteria for lunch. Peter was starting to get fed up with the looks of his classmates and his teacher. Only Ned and MJ did not give him such looks. He was truly grateful for it. They discussed everything and nothing but especially Star Wars and the new legos due out soon.  
After lunch, Harley led them to the elevator to see the Avengers Museum.  
“Well, I'll give you forty minutes to see the entire Avengers exhibit. Try to stay calm and courteous. And I remind you that photos are prohibited.”

Peter walked with Ned, MJ and Harley to the Spider-Man exhibit. He didn't know Mr. Stark had taken his old costume and put it here.  
“You are afraid of spiders ? Seriously… ” Ned sneered.  
“Get stung by a radioactive spider and see if you're not scared !” Peter replied laughing. “I'm going to the bathroom, I'm coming back !”

“How did you get them to work in your scheme ? You did not answer me ! So ?” Flash had followed him to the bathroom.  
“How many times will I have to tell you that I actually am an intern at Stark Industries !?” Peter exclaimed. That's it, he was close to reaching the point of no return.  
“Knowing that you are lying, you will have to repeat it for a long time.” Flash sneered, pushing Peter hard against a sink.  
“Flash Thompson's first warning. Go back with your class now !” Harley intervenes. Once Flash left, he walked over to his boyfriend. “Are you okay Pete ? You know, you should really tell Tony, even Pepper. I'm sure they will do something !”  
“It's nothing. Really it's nothing. I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me now. We should go back.” he said kissing Harley.

The group's visit continued without further ado. Aside from the fact that his other classmates and his teacher were giving him sideways looks. Only, with only an hour remaining, Peter didn't feel like he was going to end the day properly. His Spidey-sense was alarmed, nothing serious at first, but he had to be careful. And barely five minutes later, he knew why. The lab they all headed to was the one they often came with Harley to work on, although they had a lab of their own near Mr. Stark's.

“Hello ! I'm the head of this area, Lary Mourn, we mainly work on medical research and what can help patients. We are looking to improve prostheses and materials used in hospitals in particular.” he announced, then seeing Peter he said “Peter ! I didn't know this was your class ! When you have the time, don't hesitate to come, we have new ideas to create.”  
Peter nodded while trying to make himself small. He really didn't need all the attention.

“How did you get him to tell you that ? Did you pay it ? ... Oh no, I forgot, you don't have any money ! Did you suck it ? As you do with the guide ? What ? Do you think I didn't see you holding his hand ?” Flash exclaimed.  
“Mr. Parker… I am very disappointed in you. Asking everyone to say that you are an intern here when it is not the reality. I'll have to talk to the principal. In the meantime, you will be waiting on the bus.” Mr Harrington intervenes.

That's it. It was the last straw. The one who breaks the camel's back. He had reached his limit. He had slept twenty-two hours in four days. He was tired and Flash's remark as well as his professor's intervention had broken his camel's back.  
“Okay. You know what ? I am leaving. Nop, I'm sick of it. I really thought you” he said, pointing to his teacher. “Believe me, but to believe you wouldn't. So since I'm just a liar and I have to get back to the bus, I might as well go straight back.” He walked over to the elevator as everyone watched. Harley was writing a note to Tony to let him know what was going on. Normally the tour would end with a tour of these labs but with what had just happened, he was sure Tony was going to ask for a Q&A. Which was confirmed.

“Mr. Parker, come back here immediately. I will have to warn the principal of your behavior, expect days of suspension.”  
“Well be it ! Suspend me ! I don't care !”  
“Come back here ! Where do you think you are going like that ?!”  
“Home !” Peter exclaimed pissed off. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. take me to the penthouse please.”  
“Right away Peter. Boss has been warned as well as the others.”

He didn't have to ask who the others were, it was just the Avengers. After Civil War, Mr. Stark had worked with Captain Rhodes and King T’Challa for new Agreements that would be more in favor of the Avengers and the Vigilants of the world. After months they had finally made it and it has been now five months since the ex-Avengers ex-Rogues (as the media had called them) had returned and lived in the Avengers Tower (known as Stark Industries for convenience).

As soon as he arrived at the penthouse, Peter was embraced in a hug from Steve. He had become close to the Avengers, although they were reluctant to let him be Spider-Man. They didn't want him to be hurt. He understood it but still hoped to convince them he could do it.  
“Don't let the words they said get to you Pete, you are much better than them. We're gonna take care of your high school, you won't be suspended.” Peter, at these words, let out tears of anger and exhaustion. He had been standing up in front of his school for so long, he couldn't take it anymore.  
“I-I dunno w-why they don't believe me… I'm sick of it… I want them to leave me alone…” Peter spoke while being shaken with sobs. Steve glanced at the others while consoling Peter, they had all regrouped upon hearing what was going on, F.R.I.D.A.Y. made the decision to show the Boss, Pepper, Rhodes, Happy and the Avengers what was going on. He walked Peter over to one of the sofas and sat down, pulling him over. He continued to rub his back, saying reassuring words in his ear. Peter finally fell asleep, cradled by Steve's reassuring words and by the hand that was in his hair.

Once sure he was asleep, Steve began to discuss what they were going to have to do to protect their youngest member. Thor, Vision, Rhodes, Wanda and Scott being absent, they could not participate. It was decided that Steve and Bruce would stay with Peter so that their presence reassured him while Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Sam would join Tony for the Q&A.

At the same time, Harley had finished chatting with Tony and decided to silence the group. “Congratulations, you just screwed up. Considering what just happened, Mr. Stark decided to do a Q&A. We will head to the nearest conference room. However, let me tell you, you just made a huge mistake. Sorry for the inconvenience, Lary.”  
“Don't worry, I just hope Peter is okay.” Lary Mourn replied. “Get to work you guys ! We will have news from Mini Boss soon !” He told the other people working upstairs who had heard the altercation.

After leading them inside the room, Harley decided to send Steve a message to find out how Peter was doing. He suspected he would have collapsed after the day he had spent. He was impatiently waiting for the group to leave and finally find him. However, he wouldn't have missed what was about to happen. Moments and messages later, he saw Tony and some of the Avengers walk into the room.  
“Oh. I wouldn't like to be them.” He whispered.

“Hello everyone, I don't need to introduce myself or my fellow brethren here. So let's get straight to the point. This Q&A, as it's called, is just an excuse for a one-on-one between you and us. Let's dot the i's. Your behavior was unacceptable. What you” Tony began pointing to Professor Harrington and Flash “did is unacceptable. Peter Parker is a smart, lovable, _precious_ teenager, he is one of the best people I have ever met. He didn't need to, how did you say that, oh yeah, 'suck' to get back to Stark Industries. However, that’s not all. It has been proven over and over again today that he is _indeed_ an intern here, as we have provided the papers confirming him in Midtown. Your inability to see the truth when it is presented to you causes you to find yourself in this situation now.” Tony stopped and looked at them.

Aside from Ned and MJ, the others were starting to fear the repercussions of their behavior. The professor was getting paler and Flash was turning red. You could see the cogs spinning in his head as he thought about how to turn it all in his favor. Finally he tried something. “I'm friends with Peter, we were just laughing, nothing more.”

“We had access to all the recordings from today, we know Peter's friends ; and we can assure you that _you are not_ his friend. Also, I don't remember having a relationship with you for you to say you are 'dating Black Widow'.” intervenes Natasha, the so-called Black Widow. Flash turned pale at this point. Natasha had her smile that spoke volumes about what she wanted to do right now. He decided to keep quiet to avoid dying in this place.

Clint was cleaning his arrows, Bucky was cleaning his gun, and Sam was watching everyone like a hawk in search of prey(s). Harley, meanwhile, was on his phone chatting with Steve about Peter. Steve and Bruce were following it all through the television broadcast, and Peter was still sleeping on Steve. The finale was about to begin and he was finally going to be able to go find his boyfriend.

“Good, now that you understand. I'm just going to tell you that thanks to you, Midtown High School will no longer be able to come on a field trip to Stark Industries. As of yet, I haven't decided how long this will last. I'll leave it to you to explain to your classmates _why_ they will not be able to come. You should never have attacked my son.” All of the students except Ned and MJ turned pale. They were going to have a terrible time in Midtown. All because of one person. Peter. At the glances of some students, Bucky spoke. “You won't touch Peter. He is not at fault. The only culprits here are you. You treated Peter like nothing. _You_ think you're stronger, smarter than him. _You_ are at fault. If you take it out on Peter, I'll take care of you. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to have accounts with you.”

“Now Happy is going to walk you back to the lobby and you are all going to get back on your bus. Of course what you've heard and seen here stays here, our lawyers are the best. Ned, MJ you will hear from Peter, he will send you a message in the evening. Of course you can come back. Only you two. And know that Pepper is already talking to your principal. Come on, hop hop hop, we're leaving my house.” he said pointing to Happy who had arrived during the discussion.

***

Once the group was on the bus, the Avengers and Harley were able to go see how Peter was doing. They found him asleep on top of Steve who was still rocking him. They chatted among themselves about who would pick up Peter the next day and the following days to make sure the students at Midtown High School didn't hurt him.

Once awake for the dinner, Peter was glad to find himself surrounded by his family. This day had been hell for him but his family was always there for him and while he was going to get stares in high school, nothing was like his family. And once in his bed, Harley was able to show him how much he meant to him.

Sometimes, it only takes a drop of water to bond even more tightly.  
[Parfois, il ne faut qu’une goutte d’eau pour encore plus resserrer des liens.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii~
> 
> So I'm so late to post this translation of my One Shot "La Goutte d'Eau" ...... But ! It's here now.  
> I hope you'll like it.  
> To y'all who asked me again and again if I could translate my story, I am truly sorry for my late. I was so busy that I didn't have the time to do it... T-T  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if sometimes it doesn't make sense, don't be shy and tell me.
> 
> Enjoy it !!  
> XOXO


End file.
